Belt mounted tool holders are used by carpenters, tradesmen, and home owners to carry a tool with the tool holder hooked on a belt or a pocket. In this manner, the tool can be carried hands-free and easily accessed by the user when a need for the tool arises.
Typical tool holders have portions made of bent wire that are intended to mount about a belt. The portion of these tool holders that protrudes from the mounting portions typically extends permanently therefrom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,242 discloses embodiments of a tool holder having supports formed as wires or rods. Brackets for holding the tool extend from the supports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,499 discloses a tool holder with rail members made of a heavy gage wire.
There is a need for a tool holder for handheld tools that provides increased comfort and convenience during use. The present invention satisfies this need.